unitedprovincesfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Swordhayes
Charlotte Swordhayes is 25 years old. She was born in 1721. She is currently leader of Spain, a U.I.C. province. She is helping to write the U.I.C. Constitution. She is a close friend of Charles Crestsilver and Jack Daggerstealer. Queen of Spain Hi. Im Charlotte Swordhayes, Queen of Spain. My favorite server is Kokoros but i dont spend most of my time on it, i usually hangout with friends and family. Speaking of family my husband is Tom Macbeard. My sisters are Tabatha and Jade Cannonkidd. Tabatha is married to Jack's old enemy Fang.Jade is currently dating. I sadly cant say i have any kids.Since our daughter Indigo died me and Tom havent talked about having more. But enough of that.These days i follow the orders of Jack in everyway i can. i even go beyond. the information i know ( and Jack barely ) is classified beyond his charles and my eyes and ears. My lifestory is to the U.I.C. a usual. In the beginning i lived on Ravens cove. As you know Ravens Cove had a devastating invasion and few survived. i was ten at the time and escaped with my brother and two sisters. We were separated from our parents. After we recouped at an inn ( long closed ) on Port royal where we ate and slept my brother and i went to the market to get info on the status of Ravens cove. Instead we were met by a british brigade. " Jeremy Swordhayes? " the officer asked. "Aye" " I put you under arrest in his majesty's name." " On what charges?!" " Treason against the crown." He grabbed my arm and whispered. " Run Chars! Run!!!!!!" I did but i wasnt gone long.An officer on a horse caught me just before i had rounded the corner. I screamed and hit kicked and bit him but he had an iron hold. Nothing would get past his grip around me. My brother and i were taken to Fort Charles and held prisoners to be hanged the next day. " WHY ARE U HOLDING HER!? SHE'S INNOCENT!" " Guilty by assosiation of course." Skipping to the next day. After a long day in a line of pirates that hadnt bathed in forever it was finally our turn for the scaffold.I was pushed up the stairs behind my brother and shoved onto the trap door beside my brother. But something happened no one expected. The trap door under me broke and i fell. From there i dont know. Amnesa, blackout i dont know from there i dont remember up to my eighteenth birthday. i figure that my life then was a life of rum ,cannons, the wide sea and tales of a mysterious island. i must add i was separated from my whole family and i dont know if Sword slasher ( my brother ) is still alive. As u can tell im reunited with my sisters and living a somewhat happy life .Sadly i havent seen my parents in over fifteen years and my sisters havent iether. neither can i take Tom's father as mine for Tom's father and brother are after Tom and me. the brother , Fear is on our trail twenty four / seven and wont stop till he has " taken care of us " im helping jack against blake or the U.T.C. though i would rather wrap my hands arounf tyler crossbones scrawny neck but since he has been banned there is no way i can do that. i look forward to meeting " Lord " Leon to see what the U.I.C. is up against ( since the U.T.C seems afraid of this guy ). I warn you who become my enemies i have more than enough support to attack and kill you with and without Jack's premission. So watch your back. '- Charlotte SwordHayes.' Category:Players